Sweet Revenge
by sarahblair
Summary: Who says revenge is best served cold? femslash Kuliet


Disclaimer,again-Both of them are owned by JJ Abrams,which is a shame.Instead of fucking each other on the comfortable set of Ilene Chaiken,they are left out in some island busy being lost and feeding blood sucking insects.It just doesn't make sense.

Sweet Revenge

She's holding a stack of books in her hands,turning the doorknob into their apartment.She had just finished college and is preparing to further her studies at a nearby university while working part time as a waitress.Placing her sneakers beside Juliet's high heels,she walks into the kitchen to make dinner.She opens the fridge to find a bowl of salad and a chicken sandwich. "You do know that we have more than enough money for both of us.",she looked up from her bowl of salad to find Juliet in a night gown walking towards her.She slided a tool for her and kissed her on her lips."You smell.",Juliet wrinkles her nose and watches her eat.She smiles at her and said,"It's this salad you made.How was your day?".Her pair of light blue eyes trained at her,and she replied, "Wonderful.I love my job and I love the research I'm doing.But then when I come home every night after that,after meeting people,after going out for lunch with my friends,and kissing the asses of sponsors,I'm greeted with silence covered with four white walls.Yours?".She puts down the sandwich she was about to chew on and looks into those sweet eyes.Just like her words,she found disappointment beneath them. "I'm sorry,I really am but it's just that,I need to fill up my time,experience the things that I'd left out.",she replied without realizing what she meant. "I'm not part of the things that you're going to be leaving out?And stop lying to me,I know you,you're just not comfortable enough to come back home and spend time together with me.All because of your fear of stability.At first I thought that you're busy with your studies,and then I realized that you never came home early.",Juliet poured her heart out,trying to make her feel what she's feeling.She didn't know what to say,only to blurt out, "I didn't mean it in that way.I'm tired,can we just do this tomorrow?",she continues eating her sandwich,chewing down the meat and trying to find a better way to explain. "Fine,suit yourself.",the reply was short and it made her felt worse.She sat there alone,feeling what Juliet felt everyday she return home.

Juliet knew that she would avoid the topic as long as possible and then pull her onto her chaotic emotional roller coaster at the last minute.As much as Juliet thinks that she has to deal with her own problems herself,she couldn't ignore the fact that she's more screwed up than she thought,and that sometimes a helping hand may be better.It's morning now,the half transparent curtains blowing gently towards their bed.She's holding a steaming coffee,leaning on the wall in front of the bed,watching Kate sleep.She was wearing loosely tied white silky gown,her hand folded neatly beside her arm.She loves their bedroom,she loves that there's only three walls,and how the sun light always wakes her up on time in the morning.She's watching Kate waking up,her eyelids flutters gently,she blinks a few times,and then she closes her eyes with a soft sigh,resting in bed for a few moments more.She loves it when she does that every morning,it was adorable and reminded her of her innocence.When she finally opens her eyes again,she yawned and saw Juliet watching her, "Good morning lovely.".Juliet was smiling a wide smile when she felt a tug on both of her wrists while trying to get up.She blink clear her sleepy eyes and looked up to find her hands cuffed onto the bed. "What the...?Jule?It's not Saturday is it?" .Grinning widely,she sipped her black mug of coffee,placing it on the floor and walks towards the bed,stopping in front of it and resting her hands on her waist . "No,it's not.It's definitely not.It's just revenge for avoiding our talk last night,and mostly for being cowardly to not face your fear.",her hands slowly follow the edges on the opening of her gown,pulling it further from each other and letting it fall along the curves of her body while she studied Kate's expression.It turned from confusion,to annoyance and finally to joyous disbelief and finally a badly covered lust.She smiled,knowing that she got her where she wanted her to be,a bit disoriented and absolutely willing. "Love what you see?",she crawled slowly across the bed,threw the blanket away and plastered her naked body on top of Kate.Massaging her breasts on hers,she let her tongue travel from her face down to her neck and up and down on that sensitive part.She heard her breath hitched,gasping lightly.Pulling back and sitting on top of her stomach,she smiled and said,"Before you start talking,I want you to know that you're going to stay cuffed no matter how late you are for your classes or work.Now that I'd shut close all your chances of running away again,Kate,my sweet Kate,I'll pan it out for you.There is never stability.You fear it because you fear that it'll be gone.It's never there in the first place to start with.If you do find yourself being comfortable and happy with me,there's always a possibility that it'll crash and burn and get ugly.And when it does,you'll get hurt.Accept that,face it and grow up.It's just like everything else in this beautiful world,if you mind what happens,you'll miss out the best parts.It's okay to be anything there is,to not mind,to let go.",she looked hopefully at her,taking in her breaths,and expected something else other than Kate smiling at her and looking sheepishly,"I was going to tell you this morning that I'm quitting my job today so that I can spend more time with you.".She was the one who was more surprised."Oh,okay.",she hadn't prepare for that part,mind analyzing what she missed.Kate broke the silence, "Not that I'm complaining but you could have talked to me with your clothes on.Why the sexy outfit?". "You're more clueless when I'm naked,and when you're clueless you're more willing to open up to new things,right or wrong.And of course to show you what you're going to miss.",she snuggled her nose beside her neck,while Kate chuckled nervously,cheeks blushing, "I do not!And seeing that I can't go anywhere right now,maybe I can find out what the other part of your plan is.".Hands sneaking into her undies and cupping the wet spot,she whispered, "It involves a whip."

End


End file.
